


The Pleasure Principle

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Even the strongest of wills fall to the traps of pleasure





	The Pleasure Principle

The pleasure principle.

Where man succumbs to their most base desires. 

It is the impulse in every human to revel in every pleasure all life can offer, all while avoiding its pains.

Some resist it and some do not; After all, life itself was full of strife and difficulty, it would not be unusual for even the most virtuous of men to give in to the smallest of pleasures.

Whether it was satisfying one’s own desire or their needs, everyone seeks some form of pleasure, no matter what form it takes.

So therefore, what would happen if there was someone who could give the greatest of pleasures and take away the greatest of pains?

Chaos, depravity, morals would fail in the face of salvation from every pain that has plagued humanity since time immemorial, people would sell their souls to fall into the bliss of eternal pleasure.

And the world would fall into ruin.

Ritsuka Fujimaru understood this when it was explained to him, after all it was a simple idea that couldn't be refuted. But he never truly realized what it meant until he felt it well up inside himself when the Beast named Kiara Sessyoin laid her eyes on him. 

She was beautiful, bountiful breasts and swaying hips, a seductive voice that felt like velvet to him.

He felt himself falling the longer he laid eyes on her, and he felt himself break when she touched him.

It all melted away, his pains, his worries and his dark memories. His body was ablaze in pleasure as she merely held him in her arms.

He didn't care about anything, not anymore, not even as the world around him fell away. All he felt was pleasure, all he wanted was to experience this pleasure forever. 

He wanted to sleep in the arms his Goddess as she held him against herself in a warm embrace that felt like heaven.

All he wanted was for to pleasure to never end.

He wanted to sink deeper and deeper into it, to never escape the grasp that set him ablaze in all the right ways.

He'd give up his soul, he'd give up his rights, he'd tear himself apart if it meant that he could continue feeling even one more moment this pleasure.

He never wanted to let go.

So he just let it all fall away.

He turned away from the hazy blue shadow that was shouting his name, from the fallen forms of comrades new and old lying silently on the floor and from the world itself as he finally surrendered himself to the Goddess before him.

He surrendered himself to her and saw her golden eyes dance with joy as he surrendered himself to her.

He saw her sighing in relief as she held him closer in her arms.

And he saw her raise her hands, slender and beautiful and sweep it over his face.

And the World fell into Oblivion.

And all he felt was pleasure.


End file.
